


dad shoes

by milo_the_fish



Series: lace them up [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Dynamics, Gen, None of SBI stay dead for long..., Regarding January 6th Stream, Resurrection, TommyInnit Loses His Last Canon Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milo_the_fish/pseuds/milo_the_fish
Summary: Three small snapshots of life in a different timeline, one where a certain boy with main character syndrome falls to the explosives that were placed by his brother and father, and the subsequent consequences of ressurecthing his brother.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: lace them up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126655
Comments: 3
Kudos: 249
Collections: SBI Fics to Make Sebbie Cry





	dad shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@THEHONKBOY on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40THEHONKBOY+on+twitter).



There was only a couple of the withers left when Techno jumped down from the platform, watching as the stragglers were running and fleeing from the remaining creatures. He smiles, a chuckle echoing through his throat as he aims his crossbow at one of them, unleashing the firework on the unsuspecting victim. He watches them fall, the wither making a loud shrill scream in response. He continues walking, passing the corpses of his manipulators, their respawn period had yet to start. These were all the faces of people he considered friend at some point, he had let them weasel their way into his hardened heart, and he had _cared_ about them. Not anymore, now he can feel satisfied in the destruction of their home, their livelihoods, what they built. They had betrayed him, used him, he was right to thrive in their suffering.

His gloating and mirth was destroyed when he reached a large pile or rubble, only the smallest hand peaking out. If it had been anyone else’s hand he wouldn’t have been fazed, but the limb strew in front of him was one he knew, one he had never realized he remembered, one that made him think of better times. He hadn’t wanted this, no matter how much he felt hurt from Tommy’s decisions, he never wished death upon his little brother. No matter how much they hurt each other, their ideologies so contrasting, Technoblade had a small piece of his heart and brain dedicated to his baby brother. That part of him makes him seethe, it leeks into his brain like the voices, telling him that Tommy is someone he can trust, the memories of their childhood poisoning his anger and trying to destroy it. _Tommy can’t hurt you, he’s your brother!_ The voices always shout, they’re fighting each other in his head constantly. Allowing Tommy to stay had only increased the head-splitting headache by tenfold.

Techno hadn’t realized he was stopped, staring at the hand of his now _dead_ brother, fighting himself. Phil is going to be so angry, he’s going to weep, he’s going yell, he’s going to fall apart. He slides to his knees, starting to clear the debris so that he can take his brother with him. It’s too late, he knows, to bring him back to life, but he can give Tommy a better burial than the chumps here ever could. He finally uncovers ever piece of his brother, the blood marking him with dusty lines. It tugs at his heart, seeing Tommy like this, seeing him dead. He picks him up, wrapping him in his arms and he quickly stalked out of the new crater. He ignores the calls of Dream, and he keeps walking towards his base, trying to ignore the growing thrum that sits in his chest. It’s not a good feeling, it is making his stomach churn and his mind race. When he finally escapes what was left of L’manberg he hears a cry, “Tommy! Please, where are you!?” It was from Tubbo, and Techno hates how it stops him in his tracks, Tommy still flush against his chest. He can’t do this, he can’t deal with this, he just wanted to give his brother peace. L’manberg is not a good resting place, for anyone, but especially his baby brother. “I’m sorry,” he whispers as he continues into the forest.

* * *

“You killed my brother!” Wilbur snarls at them, his brows furrowed and his dark eyes filling with rage. “He wasn’t sup-“ Techno tries to intersect, “No! No, you don’t get to speak to me Technoblade, you **killed** my baby brother,” Wilbur shouts, “You fucking killed him!” He starts to cry, tears forming in his eyes and his body shaking. “Will, he’s my brother too,” Techno says, guilt overtaking the voices and shouting at him, he can’t do anything. “No! He was never your brother, Blade, never! I was more his family than the either of you, I was more his _father_ , his _brother_ , than **_either of you tried to be_**. You know _nothing_ , about him, **nothing** ,” he sobs, “He was everything I had, the only thing I ever needed or trusted at the end of the day, but most of all he was just a **_kid_**!” Wilbur steps towards them, body quaking. “He was just a kid,” he whined, his weeping wracking his body with tremors so severe it looked like he was having another episode, one of the ones he had in Pogtopia when the voices got to be too much.

“He was my kid,” Wilbur whispers, “He was the one thing that I had that was mine and he-“ a sob breaks his sentence, “He was my best friend.” He knees finally collapse, Techno catching him, holding his brother to his chest. “H-He w-wa-was,” Wilbur’s voice breaks, a violent cry interrupting his train of thought, “He was my Tommy, I- I miss him so much, I miss him so much it aches.” He shifts his head into Techno’s hair. “I want him back, please,” he begs, “Just bring him back to me _pleasepleaseplease_.”

“We’ll try,” Phil states, looking at his two remaining sons. Wilbur looks up at him, anger slowly diffusing, “He’s all I have, Phil.” Phil nods, “I understand, we’ll do our best.”

* * *

“ _Hey, Tom-Tom_ ,” Wilbur whispers, his voice so soft that Techno hadn’t been sure he even heard it, he’s never really seen this part of his brother, the softness and love that seemed to beat from his ever-bleeding heart. “How are you feeling?” Wilbur using his hand to lightly move a piece of Tommy’s dirty fringe up off his forehead. “ _Wilby?_ ” Their baby brother whispers, his face holds a confused expression, “Yes, it’s me, bubby,” Wilbur replies, matching Tommy’s small tone. “W’at ‘app’nd?” His small voice says, and Wilbur replies, moving to place a kiss on their brother’s forehead, “Don’t worry about that now, Toms, do you feel better than last time I checked in on you?” Tommy nods and Wilbur smiles, “Good, that means you’re healing, you’ll be back to your gremlin self soon, bubba, _I promise_.”

Tommy nods again, his eyes closing and sleep pulling him back into unconsciousness. He kept fluttering his eyelashes, trying to keep himself awake, “ _Oh, Toms_ ,” Wilbur coos, “Rest up, I’ll wake you up soon for some water and potions, yeah?” He places a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, hoping to ground his baby brother. When Wilbur goes to move away, Tommy grabs his wrist, a whine that Techno had never heard before leaving his throat, “W’lby, c’n y’u st’y?” Techno watches as Wilbur absolutely crumbles, his eyes shining and his smile wide, it’s the happiest Techno has ever seen Wilbur. “Of course, Tom-Tom,” Wilbur replies, crawling on the bed next to Tommy, removing his boots and kicking them off the cot, he gets under the covers, allowing Tommy to leech onto him, a little giggle leaving his throat at the clinginess of their brother. “ _Th’nk y’u W’lby_ ,” he whispers into Wilbur’s chest, “Anything for you,” Wilbur replies, wrapping an arm around Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! this is mainly a gage of interest in a full actual series on this idea/au :) (after i finished part two of my previous oneshot!)
> 
> my new twitter :) 


End file.
